I'm not Avoiding You
by SkyeWard17
Summary: After Ward is accepted back on the team after eight months. Skye tries to avoid Ward because if he knows what she did to get over him thing might not be the same for them. A SkyeWard Future One-Shot


I'm not Avoiding You - A SkyeWard Future One-Shot

Summary: After Ward is accepted back on the team three years later Skye tries to avoid Ward because if he knows what she did to get over him thing might not be the same for them.

A/N: Hi Everyone! Okay so this just popped in my head Tuesday while I was out and I had to write about this, Okay so this is a ONE-SHOT only, it will not become a story because I have two other stories I need to finish :) That being said if I can I will update DYR? weekly or every other week :) Battlefield I will finish sometime between Monday-Wednesday, if any of you read those stories which I hope you do :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. MARVEL does hence the name Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did but I don't :0 Oh well, but I do own this story.

I'm not Avoiding You

Ward has been living at the Playground for about eight months when he finally decides to talk to Jemma to try and figure out why Skye has been avoiding him.

"Hey Jemma, do you know why Skye has been avoiding me?" asked Ward curiously.

"No I don't" lied Jemma not looking him in the eyes.

"I know your lying Jemma, please tell me" begged Ward.

"I can't tell you, she begged me not to tell you" said Jemma.

"Why would she beg you not to tell me?" asked Ward.

"Because, if you knew you wouldn't like it, that's all I can tell you I'm sorry I have to go" said Jemma excusing herself from the room and going down to the lab.

'Well, it looks like I have to get the answers myself from Skye' thought Ward sighing he walked down the hall to where her room was and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he heard Skye moving around and the door opened. "Yes?" asked Skye.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ward.

"Talk" said Skye.

"I need to talk to you in private" said Ward.

"Okay come in" said Skye sighing she opened the door wider and Ward entered her room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I came to talk about why you have been avoiding me" said Ward.

"You don't want to know and I don't want to tell you" said Skye.

"Yes I do want to know! Because I have been trying my hardest to talk to you and you just shut me out! Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Ward getting mad.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Ward" said Skye looking into his eyes.

"Yes you have and I want to know why, when I try to ask anyone why you've been avoiding me I get 'if I knew I wouldn't like it' what have you been hiding from me Skye?" asked Ward.

"I can't tell you" said Skye looking down at the floor.

"Yes you can" said Ward reaching out to take her hand and she surprisingly she didn't pull away. "You can tell me anything"

"I'm sorry" said Skye starting to cry.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Skye" said Ward reassuringly.

"Yes I do! Because if you found out what I did, you would leave and never come back, and I can't deal with you leaving again!" yelled Skye pulling away from Ward as she did so.

"Why would I do that?" asked Ward trying not to yell at her.

"Because I slept with Lincoln to get over you!" yelled Skye, Ward left the room to go to the gym and beat the crap out of the punching bag while Skye was sobbing in her room.

*THREE HOURS LATER*

"I guess she told you?" asked Tripp.

"About sleeping with Lincoln to get over me? Yeah she did" said Ward still punching the bag.

"Well if it makes it any better three days after they hooked up she kicked him" said Tripp.

"Why would she do that?" asked Ward taking his attention off the punching bag, steadying it and walking over to the bench.

"Because he told her that nobody here wanted her anymore, that we were all lying to her face when we said we wanted her to stay, so she punched him in the face and ICED him" said Tripp.

"Wow, I can't believe he did that" said Ward.

"That's not the worst part" said Tripp carefully knowing he would have to answer Ward's next question.

"What was the worst part?" asked Ward.

"The worst part was he said you never loved her and you lied right to her face, she broke and she stayed in her room for days after that crying" said Tripp.

"She believed him?" asked Ward.

"Yeah, so she told you and what happened?" asked Tripp curioulsy.

"I walked out of her room and came here" said Ward realising his mistake.

"You need to go to her man, she'll still believe what Lincoln said that you never loved her, and if you really do love her go get her" said Tripp smirking.

"Thanks Tripp" said Ward unwrapping his hands, leaving them on the bench and walking to the door. "I owe you one"

"You don't owe me anything, just go get your girl" said Tripp.

"Thanks" said Ward almost running down the hallways to get to Skye's room and knocked on her door, once she opened the door he kissed her, moved her into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"I love you, don't let anyone tell you any different" said Ward with his arms around her waist once they pulled apart for air

"I love you too" said Skye tearing up, with her arms arounf his neck.

"I'm sorry I left you, I'm so sorry" said Ward resting his forehead against hers.

"I forgive you, as long as you never leave me again" said Skye.

"I won't ever leave you again, I promise" said Ward and kissed her again.

"I will hold you to that" said Skye after they pulled apart. "You aren't mad at me Grant?"

"I could never be mad at you, Skye I love you too much to ever get mad at you but I'm mad at Lincoln for saying those things to you" said Grant.

"I love you too, and don't worry about Lincoln, Grant he is the governments problem now" said Skye smiling.

"Why is he the governments problem?" asked Grant curiously.

"Because about a month after we hooked up he started to use his powers for Hydra once they found him and made him comply, so we captured him and gave him to the government" said Skye.

"That's good because if he was out there he might not be alive once I found him" said Grant to the love of his life. "I love you so much Skye"

"I love you too Grant" said Skye leaning up to kiss him.

"I forgive you for betraying us, Grant" said Skye once they pulled apart.

"Skye..." said Grant trailing off. "No Grant don't go there again, please, I forgive you, remember when you said that someday I would understand? I understand why you had to betray us, I forgive you" said Skye.

"Thank you, Skye, you are the best thing I have, and I don't ever want to lose you again" said Grant kissing Skye.

"I don't ever want to lose you again either, I love you" said Skye after they pulled apart.

"I love you too" said Grant resting his forehead on hers.

"So what are we now? And is this a one time thing?" asked Skye.

"I don't think this would ever be a one time thing Skye, I want this, what do you want?" asked Grant.

"I want to stay here and imagine the world outside doesn't exist" said Skye looking into his eyes, and kissing him.

"Then let's do just that, imagine the world outside doesn't exist" said Grant.

*TWO MONTHS LATER*

After the day Skye and Grant made up they would soon see that it would never be the same again. Skye was in the bathroom in her room waiting for the timer that was on her phone to go off. "Jemma can you look I can't" said Skye nervously.

"Of course" said Jemma walking over to where the sink was and looking at what was on it. "Congratulations Skye, your going to be a mother"

"What? Oh crap, how could I be pregnant?" asked Skye.

"Really? Your doing this again? Skye you know how you can be pregnant, do you need me to remind you?" asked Jemma.

"No I don't need you to remind me" said Skye.

"Were you and Ward careful?" asked Jemma.

"If we were careful would you think we would be where we are now?" asked Skye.

"Well, no, but some contraceptive pills aren't really fool proof" said Jemma.

"I know that" said Skye.

"When are you going to tell Ward?" asked Jemma.

"Tell me what?" asked Grant from where he was standing at the door.

"I'll leave you two alone, see you later" said Jemma walking to the door to Skye and Grant's bedroom and left.

"What do you need to tell me Skye?" asked Grant to Skye starting to get worried for his girlfriend.

"You might want to sit down" said Skye taking his hand and walking over to their bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Grant worried.

"I'm fine" said Skye squeezing his hand. "I'm pregnant"

"Your pregnant?" asked Grant shocked.

"Yes" said Skye.

"And it's mine?" asked Grant.

"Who elses would it be, Grant?" laughed Skye.

"No one because you've been with me for the past two months" said Grant. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes you are" said Skye smiling at her boyfriend.

"I love you so much" said Grant kissing Skye.

"I love you too Grant" said Skye after they pulled apart.

"We should tell Coulson and the team" said Grant.

"Not now, I'm tired and want to sleep" said Skye pulling Grant down on the bed so she could cuddle him.

"Okay, but when you get up we need to tell them team, Goodnight beautiful" said Grant kissing Skye's forehead.

"Goodnight Grant" said Skye closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

'I so glad I came back to the team and to Skye or I might not be getting ready to be a father soon' thought Grant grateful to Coulson for giving him a second chance. Grant then closed him eyes and started to drift off along with his girlfriend that was already sleeping in his arms.

THE END

A/N Okay so that is it for this story I hope you liked it! Like I said before I will update DYR? every two weeks if I'm not too busy, and I will finish Battlefield sometime between Monday-Wednesday...

Thank you for reading, please leave a review :) Thanks!

SPK


End file.
